Penolakan untuk valentine
by Himitsu Kirishima
Summary: Hari Valentine telah tiba, tetapi kekasih kalian tidak bisa menemani kalian karena suatu urusan. Tidakkah kalian kesepian? Apakah urusan yang sebegitu pentingnya hingga meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri? Inilah yang dialami ke 4 Vocaloid kita… Agar tidak kesepian mereka melakukan sesuatu hal bersama. Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Silahkan membaca fanfic GaJe ini


Penolakan untuk Valentine.

Hari Valentine telah tiba, tetapi kekasih kalian tidak bisa menemani kalian karena suatu urusan. Tidakkah kalian kesepian? Apakah urusan yang sebegitu pentingnya hingga meninggalkan kekasihnya sendiri? Inilah yang dialami ke 4 Vocaloid kita… Agar tidak kesepian mereka melakukan sesuatu hal bersama. Mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan? Silahkan membaca fanfic GaJe ini~

Diclaimer: YAMAHA Corp.

Genre: Humor garing, friendship, Romance, dll. Harap maklum jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan karena ini fic pertama saya.

-Jum'at 13 Februari-

Ini adalah tanggal yang keramat, kenapa? Lihat saja tanggal '13' saat dimana gadis-gadis akan membelikan cokat semahal apapun (jika dia cewek kaya) atau membuat coklat dengan susah payah (bagi yang tidak bisa memasak) dan bergabagai cara lain akan mereka lakukan agar dapat memberikan laki-laki yang diidam-idamkan menyukainya. Maksudku, siapasih yang tidak tahu kelanjutan dari angka 13? Ya, 14! Artinya 14 Februari, hari Valentine!

Di Voca Gakuen tradisi memberikan lelaki idammu coklat di hari valentine sudah ada dari nenek moyang kita baru membangun sekolah itu. Berterima kasihlah kepada beliau, karenanya 4 vocaloid kita tidak jadi jones. Tetapi mereka tetap tidak dapat memendam rasa kesal, sedih dan kecewa karena hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akan menjadi hari yang buruk.

Mari kita berpindah lokasi ke kelas 2-B, kelas dimana pemimpin grup kita belajar, Kaito Shion. Di kursi paling pojok belakang yang dekat jendela. Kaito sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kekasihnya. Dia ingin mengajaknya kencan besok.

"Meiko-chan, besok kita kencan yuk~", kata Kaito kepada kekasihnya yang ternyata bernama Meiko, lebih tepatnya Meiko Sakene.

"Aku mau sih, tapi… ", Meiko menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa? Kita sudah lama nggak kencan"

"Sudah lama? Baru juga minggu lalu…", jawab Meiko agak ketus.

"Tapi, tapi Meiko-chan! Itu sangat lama! Kita tidak berkencan setelah 168 Jam!"

"Sudah lah. Kurungkan saja niatmu Bakaito, karena besok aku nggak bisa!"

"Kenapa?! Apa… kau mendua?", setelah kalimat yang terlantur dari mulut Kaito, terdengan suara pukulan yang cukup keras mengenai sesuatu.

"Ooh, segitu tidak percayanya dirimu padaku ya…", wajah Meiko memerah karena menahan amarahnya untuk menghajar Kaito lebih dari memukulnya. "Intinya aku tidak bisa. Jika tidak ingin kesepian, ajak saja teman 1 grup mu untuk menemanimu.", lanjut Meiko .

"Meiko-chaan!", Meiko lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kelasnya dan Kaito hanya dapat meratapi kepergian kekasihnya.

"Masa sih Meiko-chan mendua?! Apa yang kurang dari diriku yang keren dan cakep ini!", kata Kaito.

"Kurangmu ada dinamamu BAKAito", jawab lelaki berambut tosca yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Apaan sih Mikuo, kalau iri bilang aja iri. Salah sendiri jadi diputusin!", ejek Kaito.

"Apa katamu?!", Mikuo tidak terima dengan perkataan Kaito dan berkelahi seperti anak kecil.

Ya, Mikuo Negimura baru saja diputusin oleh Teto Kasane. Cewek tomboy yang diincar-incar oleh para kakak kelasnya. Mikuo sering lupa mengembalikan buku catatan Teto, alhasil akhir-akhir ini nilai Teto menurun. Teto tidak terima, jadi dia meminta agar Mikuo tidak menghubunginya untuk berberapa saat ini. Tidak, sebenarnya mereka tidak putus, belum, tapi tetap saja. Gerak-gerik mereka seperti sudah putus. Apa lagi besok valentine.

Dari pada membahas ke tidak beruntungannya Mikuo, lebih baik kita melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas 2-B itu. Orang itu berambut pirang, matanya berwarna biru, dan dia seorang laki-laki yang masuk dalam kategori _shota_. Kalian tau siapa dia kan? Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Len Kagamine. Dia dari kelas 2-C.

"Riiinnn!", panggil Len kepada Rin Mikane, kekasih Len.

"Len! Sudah kubilang, jangan berteriak jika memanggilku!"

"Ehehe~ habis, aku ingin memanggil Rin sih. Besok, ada acara?",

"Hmm…. Kayaknya… ada."

"Kok kayaknya sih", Len tidak percaya kalau Rin memberinya jawaban yang meragukan.

"Iya, kayaknya. Kalau besok jadi, ya ada.", jawab Rin.

"Ambigu banget tau. Emangnya kamu mau ngapain sih?", Tanya Len dengan nada yang dibuat agak manja.

"Sesuatu~ Kamu nggak boleh tau~"

"Ah! Jangan-jangan, kamu mau ngasi aku coklat ya~ kayak pertama kamu nembak aku itu ya!", kata Len ngasal.

"Hahaha~ aku suka sama kamu karena kamu lucu, tapi bukan karena itu. Oh iya, besok aku ijin. Coklatnya kapan-kapan aja ya~"

"Lho… eh, Seriusan tuh?!"

Tiba-tiba handphone milik Rin berbunyi. Dilihanya terdapat 1 pesan masuk lalu membacanya. Rin menoleh Len dan berkata.

"Maaf ya Len… besok, aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu… acaranya jadi sih…", katanya dengan wajah agak sedih.

Len hanya bisa pasrah dan meng-iya kannya, lalu dia menghampiri Kaito dan Mikuo yang sudah mencapai kesepakatan dari perkelahiannya.

"Yo, hm? Kok mukamu gitu Len?", Tanya Kaito.

"Besok Rin sibuk…"

"Hee, sendirian deh liatin pasangan lain~", kata Mikuo mengejek.

"Emangnya kamu nggak sendirian", sindir Len.

"Bu-bukan! Teto sedang ada masalah jadi—"

"Kasihan yang diputusin~", kata Kaito _lagi_.

"Hoo, belum puas ya…"

"Sudahlah, kita bertiga harus melawatkan hari esok tanpa ada orang yang menemani… Jadi sudahi perkelahian kalian!", kata Len bijak.

"Tumben kamu bijak, biasanya kamu sama Kaito yang mulai", kata Mikuo sambil menatap Len tidak percaya dan berpikir 'jangan-jangan the power of orang yang putus asa menjadikan seseorang lebih waras!'

"Hei, kita hasut Gaku juga yuk! Biar sama berempat~", ajak Kaito dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Tumben nih aku setuju dengan idemu Bakaito.", balas Mikuo dengan senyum yang tidak kalah seramnya. Sedangkan Len masih memikirkan apa yang menyibukan kekasihnya hingga ia tidak bisa menemaninya di hari yang penuh kasih itu.

Gakupo Kamui, anggota dari grupnya Kaito yang terlihat memiliki kisah cinta paling lancar. Gakupo jatuh hati kepada cewek terdingin di Voca Gakuen, Luka Megurine. Walaupun dingin, kecantikannya yang alami itu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya jatuh hati, tidak terkecuali Gakupo. Luka telah menolak lebih dari 10 cowok yang nembak dia, salah satunya Mikuo. Ya, Mikuo _pernah, _ingat _pernah, _suka Luka dan sepertinya Luka lebih tertarik terhadap Gakupo yang jika dilihat sekilas memiliki kecantikan yang sebanding dengannya, jika tidak di dukung dengan badan yang jakung dan suara yang nge-bass itu, Gakupo sampai kapanpun akan dikira cewek.

Gakupo adalah anak 2-A begitu juga dengan Luka. Hebatnya, Luka menembak Gakupo yang tentu saja diterima olehnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu sikap Luka tidak sedingin waktu dengan cowok lain. Kaito, Mikuo, dan Len memantau Gakupo dari jandela sementara Gakupo sedang memakan bento dengan Luka.

"Gakupo-kun, apa bento buatanku enak?", Tanya Luka.

"Enak sekali! Terima kasih, aku sangat senang kau buatkan bento", mereka seperti pasangan yang bahagia. Membuat mereka bertiga iri.

"Gakupo-kun, maaf.", kata Luka tiba-tiba.

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Besok… aku tidak bisa bersamamu…"

"Lho? Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu… karena besok aku dan—"

Perbincangan Luka dan Gakupo tidak dapat didengar oleh Kaito, Mikuo, dan Len karena Luka membisikannya kepada Gakupo. Mereka bertiga berasumsi Gakupo dan Luka akan melakukan sesuatu yang ingin mereka lakukan.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggumu.", Kata Gakupo dengan senyuman membuat wajah Luka memerah. Kaito dan Mikuo sudah tidak tahan. Kaito dan Mikuo memasuki kelas 2-A dan menyeret Gakupo keluar.

"Kaito, Mikuo?! Apa-apaan ini? Aku sedang bermesraan dengan _my _Luka!"

"Gaku, besok kau harus kerumahku. Kalau tidak… "

"Akan terjadi sesuatu pada terong-terongmu di rumah~",Ancam Mikuo dan Kaito. Len? Len lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kelas untuk menggalau.

"Memangnya ada apa sih?! Terong-terong di rumahku kan tidak bersalah!"

"Sudah! Besok pokoknya harus dateng ke rumahku!", kata Kaito. Mereka pergi meninggalkan Gakupo yang kebingungan, "Mereka kenapa sih?"

-14 Februari-

Mereka berempat ke sekolah seperti biasa, tetapi kekasih mereka tidak bersekolah. Rin ijin, Meiko sakit, Luka ijin, dan Teto bolos. Selama di sekolah mereka belajar dengan hati yang galau dan pulang-pulang membawa banyak coklat, walau pun sudah punya tetap banyak cewek lain yang naksir. Setelah mandi dan sebagainya Mikuo, Len, dan Gakupo pergi ke rumah Kaito.

"Kaito! Kami sudah datang!", Kata Mikuo sambil memencet Bel. Tak lama kemudian Kaito membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Kini mereka tengah duduk melingkar. Kaito bertanya kepada teman-temannya, "Gaku, Mikuo, dan Len. Tidak kah kalian kesepian ditinggal pacar saat valentine? Karena aku kesepian dan Meiko-chan menyarankanku untuk menghabiskannya bersama kalian. Apa pendapat kalian, dimulai dari Gaku, lalu Len baru Mikuo."

"Aku memang merasa kesepian tapi, jika memang harus ya jalani saja.", jawab Gakupo dengan tenang

"Aku juga", menyutujui pendapat Gakupo.

"Aku kesepian… kalau gitu main Kartu yuk.", kata Mikuo sambil menyodorkan kartu re mi dan disetujui oleh semua pihak.

Pertama, mereka memainkan Kakek Tua. Dimana pemain lain harus mengambil salah satu kartu di tangan lawan. Jika yang terambil adalah joker, dia kalah, tetapi jika jokernya dari dek, maka disimpan. Hasil dari permainan ini dimenangkan oleh Mikuo. Dia tidak pernah mengambil Joker sama sekali yang diikuti oleh Len, Kaito lalu Gakupo.

Kedua, 51. Pernah memainkannya kan? Pemain harus mengumpulkan seluruh J, K, Q, 10, dan As dengan lambang yang sama agar berjumlah 51. Yang lebih mudah adalah 41 karena hanya perlu mengumpulan 41 point saja. Len lah yang menjadi pemenangnya yang disusul oleh Mikuo, Gakupo, dan Kaito. Kekalahan Kaito terjadi karena ia menunjukkan kartunya.

"Aku sudah 51!", Kata Kaito dengan bangganya.

"Cepatnya!", puji Gakupo.

"mm? kenapa J nya 2? Dan kenapa lambangnya berbeda?", kata Mikuo.

Setelah dilihat-lihat, Kaito salah kartu, menjadikannya kalah karena yang lain mengetahui kartunya.

Yang terakhir mereka memainkan minum. Yang lebih besar nilai kartunya, dia yang menang dan yang kartu ditangannya habis duluan. Dia yang menjadi juaranya. Permainannya telah berjalan dengan sengit. Mereka bersaing dengan nilai yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Hmm…", Len mengeluarkan kipas. Dia yang menang sebelumnya jadi dia yang duluan.

"Nih!", Kaito mengeluarkan joker.

"tch…", Mikuo mengeluarkan kartu yang lebih kecil.

Gakupo dengan polosnya mengeluarkan Joker hitam juga seperti Kaito. Mereka terdiam menatap tumpukan kartu itu. "Joker… vs Joker?", Len angkat bicara.

"Siapa yang menang ya?"

"Ayo kita suit saja.", ajak Kaito

"Baiklah", jawab Gakupo

Jang – Ken – Pon!

Kaito kalah dan menangis dipojokan, Gakupo menang dan dia menjadi juaranya, Len mencari permainan lain, dan Mikuo hanya melihat Kaito dengan tatapan kasihan. Setelah Kartu, mereka bermain monopoli.

Kaito, telah memiliki banyak tanah dan rumah.

Mikuo, memiliki banyak uang karena beruntung terus saat mengambil kartu kesempatan.

Gakupo, hamper bangkrut tetapi hidup lagi setelah membeli beberapa tempat yang stratesis.

Len, Bangkrut karena sering masuk wilayah Kaito dan Gakupo.

Tanpa mereka sadari hari valentine telah usai dan mereka tidak mendapatkan kabar apa pun dari kekasih mereka. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menginap

"Rin… kamu lagi ngapain sih… smsku nggak dibales, panggilanku tidak kau balas…", kata Len.

"Meiko-chan juga… tadi dia bilang sakit, ku sms malah di jawab aku sedang sibuk…"

"Aku nggak berani smsin Teto… nanti dia marah lagi…"

"Kamu ngenes sih."

"Kamu mau berantem lagi Bakaito?"

"Ayo kita tidur saja… sudah jam 1 lho..", kata Len.

Mereka semua bersiap untuk tidur, tatpi Gakupo masih menatap Handphonenya. Beberapa menit telah berlalu hingga 1 pesan masuk. Dia tersenyum setelah melihat isinya lalu tidur.

-Senin, 16 Februari-

Mereka baru diberitahu bahwa para kekasihnya diberikan tiket liburan gratis bersama keluarga untuk jalan-jalan ke Kyoto. Kaito tidak terima karena Meiko tidak mengajaknya, Len bersyukur karena Rin baik-baik saja dan memberikannya souvenir, Teto memberikan Mikuo souvenir juga dan mulai mengajaknya berbicara lagi, dan Gakupo tetap tenang karena Luka sudah memberi tau nya.

Tamat

Sekian cerita one shot yang tiba-tiba jadi lebih dari 1,500 kata ini. awalnya aku hanya ingin menulis kurang lebih 1,200. Tapi tidak apa lah… ini fanfic pertamaku , selama ini aku hanyalah silent reader. Jujur, aku sangat gugup saat membuatnya. Untungnya jadi tepat waktu agar Valentine tidak terlewatkan. Bagi para reader yang telah membaca hingga kalimat ini, aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih dan jika berkenan, silahkan tinggal review.

Terima Kasih Banyak!


End file.
